Love Triangles?
by JeNnALoVeS
Summary: Everything is going smoothly for the loonatics and Ace begins to realize his feelings, that is until there is a new handsome male bunny who was also affected by the meteor that joins the Loonatics and takes an interest in Lexi. How will the other the team mates react, especially Ace and how does Lexi feel? AcexLexi Comment if you want an update but plz don't hate :
1. A New Member?

The Loonatics started off with their normal morning. Duck and Slam playing video games, Tech and Rev in the lab, and Lexi in the training room with Ace. It's been about a year since the team came together and they all became very close.

Ace POV

Me and Lexi are practicing our moves and I'd have to say she's gotten a whole lot stronger since I met her. When she first came on the team she didn't really talk much and she definitally didn't eat as much as me and the boys did but she's fitting in well considering she's the only girl.

"Come on Lex, is tat all ya got?" I was dodging every punch and kick she threw at me until...Ugh!

Normal POV

Ace was thrown back by Lexis' brainblast into the wall and he fell to the floor. "Ace!" Lexi quickly made her way over to Ace who wasn't moving. "Ace I-I'm sorry I didn't-" "Gotcha Ya!" Ace jumped up and tackled Lexi to the ground tickling her hips. She laughed and tryed to sqirm her way free. "Please s-stop Ace t-that t-tickles!" **Man she has a cute laugh, **Ace thought (still tickling her) as he had his fun and got up to help her up. " Sorry Lex I just couldn't resist" giving her the innocent little boy smile making her giggle and playfully punch him in the arm.

"Do you tickle all the guys like that?" Lexi asked still laughing from her tickle attack.

" What?!" Ace remembering what happened a moment ago and how he was postitioned on top of Lexi.

" Haha relax chief, I was just pulling your ears."

Ace has liked Lexi for a few months now, and the other boys on the team knew it, the whole team but Lexi. Ace was not yet aware of it but she too has feelings she has yet to recognize as love. She always felt close to the boys, especially Ace. The two bunnies shared everything, Ace had always felt comfortable talking to Lexi about his past, he had lost his parents went he was still young and Lexi would always find the right words to comfort him.

* * *

" Loonatics I have some news." Zadavia announced as the loonatics took their seats at the table.

" Neh was'up Zadavia?" Ace asked with his usual confident smirk on his lips.

" Actually Ace I bring great news, you'll be have a new member of the loonatics tommorrow."

" A new member, we don't need a new member when you have the strongest crime fighter in the world" Duck announced. Everyone looked over to glare at Duck, he was always letting his pride get the better of him.

" So Zadavia who's this new team member?" Lexi asked ignoring Ducks statment. She always wanted another girl on the team, sure she talked to Ace a lot but she can't talk to him about everything.

" He is an Anthro bunny who aquired powers as well from the meteor that gave all of you your powers. I've been keeping an eye on him and he looks like he could make a good addition to the team. His name is Christopher and I want you all to treat him with the same respect you give to eachother. He will be coming in the morning, I've already had his suit ready like yours except his color is a light blue. I want you all to prepare a room for him, any questions?"

" Actually yes Zadavia, I Danger Duc-"

" No, good Zadavia out" and with that the hologram disappeared. Leaving Duck pouting in the corner.

Everyone pitched in making the room. Tech installed the computer, lights and automatic doors, Rev painted the room blue, Duck was helping Rev paint but got bored and left, Ace was bringing in the furniture, and Lexi was filling his wardrobe with some new clothes. She was givin Christophers hight which was similar to Ace (a little taller) so she got him the same sizes as Ace. When they were done it was about 9:30 PM so they decided to watch a movie to celebrate a job well done.

" Ohh-Ohh-can-I-pick-this-time? Please-please? I-never-get-to-pick-the-movie-anymore-ever-since-Duck-decided-that-he-was-in-charge-of-picking-movies-and-this-guy-at-the-movie-place-told-me-about-it-the-last-time-I-saw-him-and-he-said-it-was-great-umm-'Return-Of-The-Zombies'-I-heard-that-was-a-good-a-really-good-mo-" Tech quickly shut his mouth not wanting to hear anymore.

" Sounds like a goid idea Rev pop it in" Ace gestured over to the large televison set they had bought awhile back to replace the old one that Duck broke playing Wii sports. Rev put in the movie and pressed play. Everyone was getting ready, Tech was sitting beside Rev on one couch, Duck was beside Slam, and Ace was beside Lexi on the last couch. When the movie started Ace glanced over and noticed Lexis' worried expression and her constant shivering. He moved the blanket on his lap to cover her and just as he was everyone screamed at the thunder from outside leaving Lexi clinging to Aces' arm. He blushed when he saw all the eyes on him and Lexi but did his best to ignore them and stay focused on the movie. During the movie Tech was keeping an eye on the two bunnies snuggling on the couch and couldn't hold back his smirk. He always knew the two bunnies liked eachother and found it amusing how they blush like crazy, he also noticed Lexi still clinging to Lexi and Aces' arm slowly warping around her shoulder (as some people would call it, making a 'move').

The movie finally ended leaving everyone but Slam with goosebumps running up and down their fur and feathers and Lexi still had a firm grip on Aces' arm. That was until she noticed and turned a very dark shade of red.

" Oh, uh s-sorry Ace, I sort of f-forgot I was h-holding your arm" she quickly let go avoiding eye contact with Ace as she said goodnight and ran out of the room.

Ace out of his suit and lying in his bed gazing up at the roof of his room. **Why is she doin tis to me? She knows I like her so why is she holdin back? Maybe I shoid joist come out and admit my feelins to her...or maybe she'll joist laugh at me and we woint be friends anymore.**** I tink I'll ask Tech, yea he's goid at givin advise, I don't know about advise about goils though? **With that he fell asleep along with the other loonatics excited to meet this mystery bunny tommorrow.


	2. Love Rivals

Lexi POV

I'm lying in my bed wondering what this new member will be like, he's a bunny so I'm wondering what he'll look like. Two male bunnies on the team...I wonder how that'll play out. I had always had a little crush on Ace since the moment I saw him when we all first met, he has the most amazing smile, funniest accent, deepest eyes and just over all the bestest friend I've ever had. Sometimes I wish I would be able to call him more than just a friend but I know I can't, he's the chief, the leader meaning I can't just go up to him and tell him I may or may not love him. With all this super hero stuff I'm just too busy to worry about my love life like most bunnies my age are and going on datesall the time.I'm not pretty or smart like other girls so he probably doesn't like me like that anyway.

I got up, yawned, put my suit on and went to the kitchen when I saw Ace meditating on the floor. Sometimes he would stay like that for hours, he says hes clearing his mind but Duck just says hes sleeping but sitting up. I walk across the kitchen, took out a bag of carrot sticks, and walked over to Ace and sat on the floor infront of him. I slowly opens one eye then quickly closes it noticing it's me infront of him.

" Mornin' Lex" Ace greets, his eyes still closed but gaining more posture in his back and ears. He yawned and finally opened his eyes and leaned over to pull a carrot stick from the bag.

" Morning Chief, what are you doing up so early?" I asked noticing the bags under his eyes and his yet again slouched body.

" Coidn't sleep. Oh ya when's the new bunny gunna get here?" Aced asked as he nibbled on the carrot.

" He should be here in about an hour. Ohh I can't wait to meet him, maybe he's cute" Lexi winked drawing Aces' attention to that last part.

" Lex.." All the Loonatics were already told when they became a team that there would be no relationships within the team.

" Oh I'm just kidding chief I know the rules" Lexi smiled innocently at Ace. **Oh he gets worked up so easily, I always like teasing him about stuff like that I'm just not too sure why.**

Ace POV

We all gathered into the meeting room waiting for this mysterious anthro and Duck was getting impatient.

" Ugh this is stupid, he's late, how long is he going to keep the handsome and smart Danger Duck waiting? He was suppose to be here at 8:00AM" Duck started pacing around the room ranting. Zadavia had sent them a message saying Christopher and herself would be there at about 6:00 but Duck has zero patients.

" Duck...it's only 6:03" said Tech fixing one of his weapons or 'toys' as Ace calls it.

" Whatever, Slam go get me some food" Duck comanding pointing towards the door. Slam got up and started walking towards the door.

" Hey-Duck-Slam-isn't-your-servant-you-can-go-get-it-yourself" Rev said pushing Slam back into his seat. " Besides-what-if-the-new-guy-comes-and-ypour-not-here-to-greet-him-with-us-because-Zadavia-said-to-wait-here-and-" Tech quickly shut Revs mouth as the door opened revealing Zadavia and the bunny.

I look over at the bunny in his blue suit Tech made him, he was about 3 inches taller than me and he had dark brown eyes. I look over to see Lexi smiling at him and of course he just had to smile Lexi, I also saw him eyeing her after which was my cue to make a move.

Lexi POV

I looked over at the male anthro infront of us, **man he's kinda cute, he kind of looks like Ace only taller and with dark brown eyes. He's a little more muscular than Ace, I mean Chris has more muscle but I still think Ace is stronger. The skin-tight suit fit him perfectly and make his features really stand out. **I noticed him look over at me and smile, my first reaction is to smile back so I did...that was until I noticed he was staring at me in a weird uncomfortable way. Before I could do anything I see Ace and the rest of the team walking over to them as I do the same.

" Hey you must be Christopher, my names Ace leader of the loonatics, this is Lexi my second in command, Tech the brains, Duck our loud mouth friend-" " Hey I'm no loud mouth!" Duck went over to his chair to pout. " As I was saying, Slam our muscle man, and Rev our speedy man." Ace had chosen me to be his second in command about a week after the team was formed during practice, he saw my moves and my quick thinking and requested it.

" Hello it's great to meet you all, you guys can call me Chris though" he smiled so peacefully it could light up the room. He went around shaking everyones hand but when he came up to me he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly as I couldn't help but blush. I noticed all the boys staring at me except Zadavia who had left after bringing Chris here. I could see the look in Aces eyes when he kissed my hand, it was the 'are you comfortable with him doing that look' so I simply offered Ace a warm smile as Chris dropped my hand. We walked him to his room and showed him how to get in and out.

" Wow you guys did a good job decorating!" He looked like a kid at christmas and I didn't even notice till the last minute that I was staring at him. He looks over at me and I quickly looked over at Ace who was looking at Chris.

" Hey why don't we all go get some pizza just across the street?" Tech suggested trying to break Aces' glare at Chis that he didn't even know about which imediatly turned into a smirk.

" Yea sure, goid idea Tech" Ace said keeping his eyes on Chris who was smiling at Lexi.

Tech POV

We got to the pizza place where we usually go and sat at our usual table. I was beside Rev, Duck was beside Slam, Ace quickly sat beside Lexi, and Chris sat alone across from them. **Ace has like Lexi since day one so why is he still waiting, he too saw how Chris was looking at Lexi and yet he still won't say anything. I didn't like the way he looked at Lexi and I could tell the others didn't either, she's like a sister to us and the last thing we want is for her to get hurt in anyway. At least with Ace we know she's safe.**

" So Chris what's your power?" Lexi asked still smiling at him unlike Ace who was smirking because he go the seat beside Lexi.

" I can turn invisible and create forcefields, and I'm not too bad at handcombat either" Chris repiled smirking at Ace who looked over a Lexi who was amazed by his powers.

" So what about you doll? what's your power?" Everyone but Lexi, Ace who was holding back a chuckle and Chris were gasping at what he just said and waited for Lexis' next move. She closed he eyes and swallowed all her anger to Aces' dismay judging by the curious look on his face. Everyone was silent as Chris waited for an answer, finally the silence broke by Lexis' words.

" I have my bunny blast and super hearing" she points to her ears and smiles. **Wow I'm suprised she didn't throw the guy out the window, no one ever calls Lexi 'doll' and gets away with it unharmed. We've seen villians do it before and trust me it's not pretty.**

Lexi POV

**Doll! Geez I'd like to bunny blast this guy out the window but what about Ace? I don't want him to see me abuse my powers like that pluse since the guy is new, and cute, I think I'll give him a break...this time.**

" Soo um...Chris what was your life like before the meteor hit?" Tech asked trying to fill the awkward silence from Chirs' bold statment.

" Well I went to Highschool, I lived with my mother and three brothers who were five and seven. I was on the football team and I was really big into charity and fundraisers. I would help out at the food kitchen on Sundays to feed the poor and I'm a fan of martial arts."

**Wow this bunny is deep, I mean REALLY deep. Most guys can't say they do most of those things, he's quite sweet.**

" Wow that's so sweet, I bet you guys can't say you've done things like that before" I turn to the other boys and giving a sweet yet deadly smile that could scare even Zadavia. The boys just ducked down and finished eating.

Ace POV

**Wow this guy is goid, using the charity ting to get to Lexi. Man he's so cheesy, and it looks like she's fallin' for it too. Doesn't she know how much I like-no love her?**

" So you like martial arts huh?" I said with a normal yet mocking tone.

" Yea...I guess. I heard you do some yourself?" Chris said almost sounding like a challenge.

" I'm pretty goid at it too, maybe I could show you hows it's done in the training room" I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

I turn to see the boys already betting on who would win..." I think Ace will win", " I think Chris will win, and if he does that'll make me the new leader!", " hfkfnahhhsf-Ace-djhk-win-bfkj", " I-think-Ace-will-win-too-guys-I-mean-he's-the-leader-for-a-reason!"

" Now boys lets not be too hasty here" Lexi said trying to calm everyone down.

" You're on Ace"

We headed back to HQ and we all sat in the training room except for me and Chris cause we're on the mats ready to fight. Lexi was beside Tech who was complaining how this was a bad idea and that someone gets hurt, but I want to show her just how strong I am.

" Ready Chris?" I said in a mocking voice still smirking.

" Whenever you are Ace" he said smirking.


	3. Hero Brawl

Normal POV

Ace and Chris were ready to fight, the other loonatics (everyone but Lexi) were cheering watching from the sidelines as the two bunnies were ready to battle it out. Tech notices Lexi beside in giving them all death glares and leaned over to where Duck was on the other side of him.

" What do you think her problem is?" Tech whispered to Duck who looked her way and smirked.

" Duh, she's a girl, it's probably her month. You know how grumpy they get when-" Duck whispered but was cut off by Lexis' blast that caught Duck off guard. **Shoot super hearing, we're both idiots. **Tech thought turning his attention back to the two bunnies, the match started and Ace made the first move.

Ace swiftly charged at Chris who jumped in the air and became invisible. Even Aces enhanced sight he still couldn't see the bunny, Chris landed behind Ace and slowly made his way over to him and quickly jumped on Aces back knocking him to the floor. As Ace fell he grabbed Chris' leg draging him with down, Ace threw a punch not too sure where he hit him but it stunned him long enough for Ace to get back on his feet.

" Hey Chris how bout' a new rule, no powers?" Ace suggested knowing it would give Ace the advantage even without his powers. During battle Ace relied more on him martial arts than his powers so he was confident he'd win.

" Yea sure, I'll make it easy for you" Chris taunted as he became visible and charged at Ace with a punch ready. Ace moved to the side with ease and caught the hand and flipped Chris over his back landing him on the ground. Duck started 'booing' and Tech, Rev and Slam cheered as it was clear Ace won.

Ace gave Chris a hand and pulled him up, Lexi looked over to see that it was over and glared at Duck who was pouting as he gave Tech the money who divided it between him Rev and Slam. She walked up to the two bunnies on the mat and put on a smile.

" Nice moves boys, how about me and you have a go Chris?" Lexi offered with a playful smile and yet somewhat of a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

" Sure, but no powers. I dont know if I could stand your bunny blast" He chuckled as they both walked onto the mat." Zadavia said you are pretty strong being second in command and all" Chris said standing infront of Lexi then turning to face her. " You could say I've got a few tricks I picked up from Ace" she said getting into a low stance similar to Aces'.

" Just so you know I don't go easy on girls" he said smirking at Ace who couldn't figure out why Ace was smirking back. **This loud mouth bunny's gunna get it now. **Ace thought to himself as he sat beside Tech where Lexi had been sitting.

" Well I think after what he just said it's fair to say all bets are on Lex" Ace chuckled as he saw the fire in Lexis' eyes along with everyone else. " Yeah" they all said at the same time, except Duck who was annoyed that Ace won. With that statment as an invitation Lexi sprand up and kicked Chris in the stomach making him fall to the ground. He got up and grabbed Lexi from behind putting her in a head lock, grinning thinking he had one but Lexi quickly ducked down and punched him in the chest. He tried to get up but before he could Lexi was already there pinning his arm behind him and pushing to the ground. Everyone (but Duck) cheered as Lexi stood up and offered Chris a hand.

" Not bad bunny" Chris said rubbing his back smiling.

" Why thankyou, and that is why I'm second in command" she said as she walking up to Ace and gave him a high five.

" Yea got that right Lex" Ace commented, he was impressed with Lexi each day he saw her train. She wasn't quite as good as him but definatly better than the others, she always pushed herself each time they trained and Ace beat her everytime while still being gentle. The other boys notice that during training Ace always appeared to be going easier on Lexi and would always misswhen he fired a lazerblast at he.r. Ace turned his attention back to the team who were discusing their plans for the rest of the after noon

" Well what do you guys want to do? It's only 3:00 PM, we could watch a movie?" Tech asked looking at the team.

" Yea-guys-lets-watch-a-movie-ohh-can-I-pick-again-I-know-I-picked-last-time-but-really-want-to-pick-again-" cut off yet again by Techs hand around his mouth.

" How about we let Chris choose" Lexi laughed when she saw the confues face Chris had on as he was still trying to figure out all the words Rev had forced on him.

" Uh yea sure" Chris said as he leaned over to Ace, " does he always talk that fast?" "Yea but believe me you get used to it after awhile" Ace chuckled as they took the elevator upstairs to the lounge area. Everyone found a comfortable seat on the couch, Tech beside Rev, Slam beside Duck and Lexi was between Ace and Chris. Chris had picked Aces' favourite movie ' Return of the Swamp Monster', it's a very scary movie but nobody complained except for Lexi who was hesitant but agreed. She never liked to show a weakness especially that one and all of the guys were understanding of that.

As the movie started and the room got quiet Ace and Chris took note of Lexis' shivering and both moved closer to her almost touching her. As male bunnies they both felt protective of her, Ace began to feel uncomfortable as he noticed how close Chris was to her and Tech noticed throughout the movie Ace glancing at the space between Lexi and Chris. The movie ended with everyone staring wide eyed at the screen except Lexi who was hinding behind her legs not daring to open her eyes. Once everyone calmed down they noticed it was only 5:30 PM and were thinking of what else they could possibly do until they heard the alarm go off and Zadavia on the screen.


End file.
